Where are we going?
by Reaper's Demon
Summary: AU M - Living together in the City of Akita, two twins one dreaming of being a professional Manga Artist, and the other well.. Sitting playing games in all his free time. Kanoka & Subaru Akayume (Sakamaki) are in a two-bedroom apartment. Unknown, to their real family. Kanoka is troubled between who she loves between, Yuma, Shu and Subaru. Even if she is related to Shu and Subaru.
1. Summery

**_Title:_ Where are we going?**  
><strong><em>Rating:<em> M**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or its character's. I only own this story and Kanoka "Sakamaki" Akayume.

**Note:** Alternative Universe, throughout the whole story.  
>REVIEW! AFTER READING!<br>This fic is a replacement of my previous fic 'RIPPER Karneval' from the Anime/Manga/Game Diabolik Lovers (DL)

In this one, Kanoka and Subaru live together, so Subaru's last name will be Akayume instead of Sakamaki, but how this is going to work, is that, Kanoka and Subaru, don't know they are related to the other Sakamaki brothers, but they are not going to be like Kanoka in my last one, where she is all, flash backy and ghost seeing. And instead of the two of them not knowing they are twins, this time they do know, as well as everyone else.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summery:<strong>

In the City of Akita, in the Akita Prefecture of the Tohouku region in Japan. There were two twins, college students, both living in a two bedroom apartment, with part-time jobs, to pay their rent, and free time for one to work towards her dream, and the other well... How most boys would probably spend their free time, playing video games. These two twins go by the names of Kanoka and Subaru Akayume, originally Sakamaki, till they were adopted, after their mother died, and father disappeared.

Being seventeen, is all that bad for the twins. Kanoka had made some good friends, known as the Mukami brothers, a bunch of teen-adults, who don't live to far from them. Though ever since her childhood, Kano, developed what people would call a crush on one of the Mukami boys. Yuma Mukami to be exact, but that wasn't all she had done, she had also developed a crush on Shu Sakamaki, her half-brother, that neither herself or Subaru knew about, and former friend of Yuma Mukami. Yet, the most forbidden thing is, both herself and Subaru, love each other, more that what twins should.

So dealing with rent, college, and creating manga scripts to fufill her dream, whilst her crushes for Shu and Yuma, as well as the secret forbidden love between herself and Subaru, all whilst Subaru deals with rent, college, and cooking, whilst his sister is busy, and trying to keep the love he has for Kanoka a secret, the two wonder where they are going in life, and what is all this drama going to end up causing them, as their life progresses onwards.

And what will Kanoka and Subaru do when they meets the Tsukinami brothers, two knew boys who moved to town?

* * *

><p><strong>Ages:<strong>

Kanoka _Sakamaki_ Akayume - 17

Subaru _Sakamaki_ Akayume - 17

Yui Komori - 18

Laito Sakamaki - 18

Kanato Sakamaki - 18

Ayato Sakamaki - 18

Shin Tsukinami - 18

Azusa Mukami - 18

Kou Mukami - 18

Yuma Mukami - 18

Carla Tsukinami - 19

Ruki Mukami - 19

Reiji Sakamaki - 19

Shu Sakamaki - 20

* * *

><p><strong>In College:<strong> Kanoka, Subaru, Yui, Ayato, Kanato, Kou, Azusa, Yuma, Shin and Laito.  
><strong>Out of College:<strong> Reiji, Shu, Ruki and Carla.


	2. Prologue 1: The Move

**_Title:_ Where are we going?**  
><strong><em>Rating:<em> T  
><em>Chapter:<em> Prologue!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or its character's. I only own this story and Akki "Sakamaki" Akayume.

**Note:** Alternative Universe, throughout the whole story.  
>REVIEW! AFTER READING!<br>In this prologue, there will be abuse towards Akki, since their foster father doesn't like to abuse their foster mother.

**Also I've changed Kanoka's name from Kanoka to Akki.**

* * *

><p>They stood there in the rain, just to sound of a small girl crying, gripping her brothers arm, as they lowered the coffin into the ground. The priest saying the words of god, as the coffin was lowered. He was trying his best not to cry, to be brave for his little sister, he was only older by a few seconds, but that didn't matter to them. He was the oldest, and she was the youngest. The crowd surrounding them, a few people from their school, like the triplets of the Sakamaki brothers, and two of the Mukami brothers. They were showing their respect, as good childhood friends of the Akayume twins. The young girl, hid behind her brother, sniffling, rubbing one of her eyes, as they soon started to bury their mother.<p>

"K-kaa-san... S-su-nii, K-kaa-san is safe now... R-right?" Sniffling as she spoke, the young five year old boy, hugged his sister tightly, he was a few inches taller that her, so he rested his head against hers, as she hugged him tightly. "K-kaa-san is o-okay now r-right?"

"Akki-chan..." He hugged her tightly and nodded. "Kaa-san, is safe now. No one can hurt her now."

Sniffling, the ceremonial funeral ended, and Subaru soon took Akki home. Gripping her hand tightly, as she gripped his. As they walked away, the triplets and two brothers from the Mukami, watched them in silence. They knew, that if they went up to the two, and said it would be okay, Subaru would have ago at them, saying that, they had their family, and himself and Akki only had each other now. Then continued walking home.

Ever since the day, that their father had disappeared on them, leaving them with a frail, and sick mother, the two of them hadn't spoken one word about their father. They were to busy to care about friends, whilst they looked after their mother. Their 'friends' from school, hardly spoke to them, because of their sick and frail mother, and how, the two of them had become anti-social, because their mother was dying.

But that was because, they didn't want people to worry about them so much, because they were fine. They were doing well, so well, till the day four days ago, when their mother was rushed into hospital and died two days later. The twins were alone. Officially alone, they had driven their friends away, and they only had each other. No one, or anyone else. Well until, Azusa, Yuma and Kou of the Mukami's plus Ayato, Kanato and Laito of the Sakamaki's had started to talk to them, as well as Yui Komori, who first started to talk to Akki, then Subaru after a while.

* * *

><p>They grew up after being adopted into the Akayume family officially. They had the papers signed and ready just in case their mother didn't pull through. None of them wanted to leave their old home and move to a different street with in the City of Akita. All their friends lived on that street.<br>Akki stood at the front door, she gripped the stuffed toy her mother made for her when she wasn't so badly ill. Her expression was one of a stubborn child, she wouldn't move from the front door as their adoptive parents finished loading the luggage into the boot of their fancy car. Subaru stood talking to their friends, telling them, that they'll see each other at school and that sometimes they will visit.

Akki on the other hand, she gasped and ran back into the house as their adoptive father came to get her. "Kulis!" They're mother shouted after him, as Akki sat in the corner of the room.

"G-go away...!" She felt him slap her, as her eyes teared up she tried to run past him but screamed when he grabbed her arm, alerting everyone outside. "Le... Let go!"

Subaru was soon inside the house when he heard his sister, and glared at their adoptive father, "Let Akki go!" As soon as Subaru has give the order, Akki was released and hiding behind Subaru, sniffling. Subaru soon took Akki out of the house to the others as Yuma soon hugged the child, causing her to blush, but she hugged back and the went back to gripping Subaru's arm trembling.

**˹A few hours later˼**

The two had said bye, and left for the new house, even if Akki objected to it, and by time they arrived, Akki was asleep against Subaru. They're adoptive mother picked up Akki and took her to the room that the pair would be sharing until they reached that specific age. Subaru grabbed their bags, along with their foster father, and headed into the house, following their foster mother to the correct room. After their mother had placed Akki onto the bed, she stroked the child's head, moving her hair out of her face, whilst Subaru scowled at the action, but stayed quiet. He knew that the women was a dear friend of their mothers, but, the fact that she had married, the man currently downstairs, sickened him. When their mother was to full health, and needed to stay away for a few days, she had sent them over to Reina's house, way before Reina had married Kulis.

She turned towards the elder twin, and smiled sadly, before walking over and ruffling his hair. Kneeling down in front of him, as his lip trembled Reina, smiled and hugged him, after he set the bags on the ground. "It's okay to cry Subaru..." She rubbed his back as he sniffled a little before crying. After a few hours Subaru calmed down, and Reina, laid him on his bed, before unpacking their bags, and putting everything away. She left the room, closing the door quietly behind her, leaving the two to sleep an almost peaceful sleep.

**˹Next Day˼**

Subaru woke up, and yawned before climbing out of his bed. Akki was already standing near the door waiting for him. A frown on her face, as he sighed, and walked over to her, taking her hand in his and headed downstairs to where they would be eating. School started again for them, tomorrow, and they were in for a little surprise, when they were confronted with a new school uniform, laying over the chairs. The two looked at each other, before walking into the kitchen more.

"We're... Moving... Schools?" Subaru mumbled as Akki stood there quietly.

"Yuma... Kanato..." Her eyes slowly started to tear up. "Su-nii... I don't want to move schools..."


	3. Prologue 2: New School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or its character's. I only own this story and Akki "Sakamaki" Akayume.

**Note:** This is just a sorta second prologue. I will do a separate story on Akki and Subaru's time in school. This is just introducing Kou, Azusa, Shin, Carla and the other adults Richter and Cordelia, except Beatrix.

REVIEW! AFTER READING!

* * *

><p><strong>˹The New School˼<strong>

Subaru and Akki sat in the car staring out of the windows. Ever since they had left the house, Akki, hadn't released Subaru's hand once, and still won't even if they were in the car. Once they arrived outside of the door, Akki removed her gaze from the window, to look at the school, through the same ones as her brother. They stopped and Subaru climbed out of the car with Akki following him, but again as soon as she had left the car, and the door closed. Her hand was holding her brothers, as they followed their foster father into the school. The other students of the elementary school looking at them, slightly confused, except two, who stood near the slide, to the side of the playground. Akki looked around as she blinked and frowned. It didn't feel right to herself or Subaru for that matter being in a new school.

There foster father took them into the office introducing them to the head and they stayed near the door before being told to go closer and introduce themselves. Subaru being the eldest, started walking towards the desk in the room, Akki on the other hand stayed close to the door. She didn't like it, the school felt strange and Subaru knew that as well, but he just didn't want to get told off for not doing as he was told. The red eyes locked with hers, and Akki soon headed to her brother's side.

"Hello. My name is Cordelia. I am the headmistress of this elementary school. Its nice to meet you both."

Akki trembled a little, and hid slightly behind Subaru, as he gulped. "M-my name is S-Subaru Akayume... I-it's a pleasure."

"And you?" The green eyes landed on Akki's small form, as the girl trembled and gripped her brothers arm.

"A-Akki A-Akayu-yume... N-nice to m-meet you... Mi-Miss Headmi-mistress..."

Subaru gently patted his sister's head, before hugging her. Their father frowned a bit, before nervously chuckling. "I am terribly sorry Miss Cordelia... She is not much of a social person." Kulis bowed his head a little, as Cordelia smiled.

"I assure you... That it is okay, there are many students who, are not very... Well... Not very talkative." Cordelia looked back towards the twins, and smiled kindly. "If you would like to follow my assistant, he will show you to your classroom, whilst I have a small talk with your father, about what we do at this school."

Subaru nodded, as he turned away with Akki, and headed towards the opened door, that had a tall man with darkish green hair, holding the door open for them. Subaru bowed his head, as a thank you, before the man bowed to Cordelia, and closed the door, leading the twins, too their classroom, since the morning bell had rung.

As they arrived at the classroom, Subaru had noticed the other students that were in the hall, staring at them. Once they reached their classroom, Akki and Subaru walked in after the man, and again Akki cowered away more close to her brother, scanning the room, before blinking, when her gaze fell on a boy at the back of the room, who seemed quite lonely. Subaru noticed his sisters gaze and followed it, just to stare at the boy who looked about a year older than the two, themselves.

Subaru turned his gaze away, as the teacher started to speak to him, and his sister, but Akki wasn't listening. Instead she froze, when the single golden eye turned towards her, both of them blushing, and looked away from each other. Some of the other students noticed the act from both of them, and grew a little curious.

"Well. Everyone we have two new students. Subaru and Akki Akayume. They have transferred to our school from, Miyuko Elementary, from the town next to ours. Please be kind to them." The students all agreed to what thier teacher asked them, some half-heartedly, others with a nod and some with enthusias, as if they wanted to befriend the twins. "Now where to stick you two... Hm... Well. Akki, how about you sit near Shin, and Subaru... You sit near... Kou."

The grip on his arm tightened more, when their teacher, Miranda has asked them both to sit separately. Subaru looked towards the teacher and smiled nervously. "U-uhm.. M-miss Miranda... My sister isn't really used to sitting away from me... She's... uh... Quite shy..." Subaru softly patted the younger one's head as some of the students awed a bit at her shyness.

Both Subaru and the teacher looked at the risen hand, and blinked. "A-ano... Miss... I'll move, and then they can both sit here." Not only did the two at the front stare at the boy, Shin was as well.

"N-nemoru..." Shin, mumbled, as the teacher sighed, and nodded.

"Alright. Nemoru could you please move to sit next to Kou."

Nodding, the boy moved, and Akki as well as Subaru took there sits, with Akki sitting between, Subaru and Shin. Miranda soon continued with her morning lesson, and at the end, told the twins to follow Kou around the school, not knowing that the twins already knew the blonde boy.

Kou looked at the twins as they continued down the halls. Akki stayed next to Subaru and didn't move from the others side once, keeping a tight grip on her brothers hand. Kou understood completely why Akki was like this, it was obvious to anyone who knew them before they were adopted and joined this school. Once they reached the cafeteria, Akki tensed up next to her brother and shook her head. She had never eaten in the cafeteria at her old elementary school. They always ate in a spare classroom, because of their mother, and how they didn't get along with students at the school. Even when they became friends with a few of the students like the Sakamaki triplets, and Yuma. Even Yui.  
>Subaru and Kou looked towards her, both sighing before Kou released a small chuckle, and gestured for them to follow him. That was when Subaru noticed that Azusa wasn't with the heterochromian blond. Blinking, the elder albino went to ask where Azusa was, but soon found out when Kou opened the door to a spare room, revealing Azusa with the kid they had to sit next to in class and another guy who was sitting with the reddish orange haired boy.<p>

"Subaru, Akki. This is Carla Tsukinami. He is Shin's older brother." Kou muttered as Akki blinked and looked at the two tilting her head a little. "And well you already know Azu, so I dont have to introduce him."

Akki released her brothers hand, and walked over to the two knew people who she had been introduced to. Subaru looked at his sister and went to stop her, though froze when she stopped in front of the two new companions. The albino girl looked the two over before nodding to herself and then folded her arms thinking to herself quietly. Subaru, Azusa and Kou looked at each other as of to ask what the younger one of the group was doing, but all just received shrugs for one and other as their answers. Shin and Carla stared at the girl calm yet, curious and confused to what she was thinking so intensely on.  
>Akki soon lifted her head and looked around the room before running over to a shelf and taking a whiteboard and pen from the shelf. Subaru released a small laugh at how his sister now communicates with people that she had only just met. Standing there she wrote her question on the board before walking back over to the duo and stared towards Shin, as Shin stood there, before curiously glancing towards Kou who shrugged and shook his head, completely confused with the girls actions.<p>

"Shin. She's asking you a question."

"Huh?" The kid looked at his brother as Kou stood there a little shocked that Carla had finally spoken, before Shin repeated the question aloud. "Why do I wear an eyepatch?"

"Akki! Don't ask questions like that right of the bat..." Subaru sigh and shook his head before Akki looked towards him.

"Why... Su-nii?"

"Because. It's rude. Apologise."

Akki noodded and frowned before looking towards the two boys, who were currently blushing. They Carla hadn't heard her speak and it was his first time meeting her. Though shin was affected a little more than his brother. Since he had seen how she reacted to crowds from their first class together. The red-head never heard her speak once through the whole session. Until now.

"I'm s-sorry for asking the q-question." Akki bowed a little blushing faintly, before lifting her head back and looking away a little. "P-please... A-a-accept my a-apology."

"And there it is. Akki-chan's true nature." Kou mumbled before snickering a little.

"S-shut up K-Kou!"

"Sorry, sorry." Akki glared at him, before Kou moved away from her brother to dodge the pen that was thrown at him. "You haven't changed at all~"

"Awwww! You really annoy me!"

Subaru stayed silent at his sisters actions before chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head. Azusa chuckled quietly before walking over and giving the girl her usual hug that they always greeted each other with during the summer. Carla smiled nervously, and waved his hands a few times at Subaru as he apologised for his sisters behaviour, and Shin stood there watching how Akki acted aroud Kou and Azusa. He turned his gaze back towards Subaru who was currently conversing with his brother. It seemed that the elder was more of the calm one compared to the younger who see edge more short tempered. Though Shin honest didn't know the truth behind how the two acted, so he wasn't going to ask.

* * *

><p>When they had all calmed down a little. Akki blinked staring at the two brothers, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and curiosity, she really wanted to know why Shin wore the eyepatch, but she didn't want to get Subaru angry at her for asking personal questions.<br>When they looked at her, Akki quickly averted her gaze and gripped her brothers arm, burying her face into the sleeve of his shirt, trembling a little. The elder twin just sighed and softly patted the girls hair, causing the girl to blush a little.

"U-uhm... K-Kou..." Shin whispered to the blonde, as said blonde turned to the red-haired kid. "Aren't they be-being a little... O-overly affectionate?"

"Hmm...?" The heterochromian eyes looked over at the two, before he frowned and sighed a little. "Mhm. That's how they usually are. Akki doesn't act like this to just anyone." Shin and Carla both looked towards the blonde. "There are a few others she acts like this towards, though... They live in the next town over."

"Huh..." Shin blinked and looked back to the girl. "I guess... It's just her way of trusting then, ne?"

"Mhm. Maybe." Carla muttered quietly.

Akki gasped as she looked at the time and lifted herself to her feet, before walking to the door. Opening it a bit and looking out she quickly closed it hearing the footsteps and trembled before running to a corner. Her hands covering her head as she crouched in the corner. The others blinked as Subaru glared at the door, and Azusa ran over to Akki, since he was more light footed than the rest of them.

"That... Bastard."

Kou crawled over to Subaru and sat in front of the albino taking a deep breath and praying for his life to stay in tact. There was a fain sound of skin clashing as Subaru's head retracted and snapped to the side as Kou glared at the other.  
>Blinking the elder twin set his hand against his cheek before turning to Kou who gulped faintly but still kept his glare intact. His hand trembling slightly from where it was before he felt his back against the floorboards.<p>

"What the hell!" Subaru gripped the blondes shirt and lifted his face a little too close to his own. "Screw you Kou."

"Heh. Su- Agh!" The blonde coughed a little as his back hit the ground again. "Bastard! Look at Akki!"

Shin and Carla both worked together to get Subaru off Kou as Azusa brought Akki from the corner just as the door slammed open. The younger albino flinching and clinging to Azusa as the man glowered at them all. His gaze landing on the twins, before looking at the other four.

"Akki and Subaru. Your father is here."

"O-okay... S-sir."

Akki scrambled over to her brother and helped him up before running out of tbe classroom. The rest left in a dumbfounded state of mind before Kou blinked and realized. Their foster father hated Akki and Subaru, so if he found out about the two skipping second lesson. They'd be in huge trouble.

"We need to help them. No matter what!"

Shin and Carla didn't know the back story of the twins, but they agreed to help, since they were all friends.

* * *

><p>• Kou and Azusa lived with their mother, whilst Yuma and Ruki lived with their father, in the previous town, Akki and Subaru lived in. Hence the different schools. Azusa and Kou, just go there for the summer holidays.<p> 


End file.
